


Not That Kind Of Jewels

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Slash, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018, implied polyamory, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Apparently some of Holmes' old cases are a lot more interesting than one might think.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, prompt 4.3 of the fourth prompt onWatson's Woes. This time the prompts are taken from some of the cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on.  § The Bogus Laundry Affair  § The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family (the depth the parsley had sunk in the butter)  § The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant  § The Bishopsgate Jewel Case  § The Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	Not That Kind Of Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for "The Bishopsgate Jewel Case". Yeah, we already knew I was a pervie, so... yeah, it's probably exactly what you're thinking. * _snirk/wink/giggle_ *

Watson’s laughter echoed ‘round the sitting room. “Oh, H-Ho-Holmes! That is… oh, god…” Wiping his streaming eyes, Watson’s appreciation of Holmes’ hilarious tale was obvious.

“You understand why the true story of the Bishopsgate Jewel Case couldn’t make a proper account for your chronicles?”

“I… oh, Holmes…” Shaking his head, he gave a last little chuckle. “You, the cracksman, and a sneak-thief fighting over an already burgled jewel case?”

“Whilst two of us were naked,” reminded Holmes, smirking.

“ _And the loser bought breakfast!_ ” Both recited in unison.

“Oh, how I wish we _could_ publish that!” Watson burst into laughter again.


End file.
